A Million Little Stars Spelling Out Your Name
by MCRDeathNoteLover
Summary: Gerard Way meets a beautiful and familiar girl at a club one night. When he realizes that it's Taylor Swift, he finds himself falling more and more in love with her, and Taylor realizes she's falling for Gerard. Tayrard, T for sensuality and implied scenes, will be M for violence later on
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So, as promised, here is the beautiful thing I like to call Tayrard. :3 It's so beautiful! Taylor Swift and Gerard Way makes for one amazingly awesome pairing! Bwahaha! Okay, so if you would please please please review, I will love you forever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever… **

The atmosphere in the club was one of drunkenness, lust, and energy. The dance music blared through Gerard's ears, pounding his skull to the point of physical pain. But he didn't care. His thoughts were on other things.

The new album was on the brink of being released. His fans were dying for it. It was good; at least it was to him. But as promised, the sound and style were completely different from anything they'd done before.

Gerard was here, trying to relax. It had been a stressful couple of months, and he needed a break. So he came to the club, praying for an escape.

As he took a swig off of his diet coke, a blonde girl smiled at him from across the room, seducing him with a single bat of her eyelashes. There was something familiar about the way that her curls laid, and how she easily flipped them over her shoulder. Gerard couldn't help but be mesmerized by her.

She walked across the floor in tight fitting jeans, a tight and low cut tee, and a pair of black heels. The mystery of a girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. He loved the way she glided easily around him, dancing and smiling. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. But Gerard knew that he recognized her from somewhere, and it frustrated him to no end.

The dance music stopped and a slow song began. Gerard wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close. Her beautiful blonde curls smelled like strawberries, and her warm skin smelled of vanilla. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she pressed her face into his warm neck.

Taylor recognized him from somewhere. She couldn't place her finger on it though. There was something about his deep hazel eyes that was haunting and… beautiful. His pale skin was warm, and she never wanted him to let her go. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other, and yet Taylor felt… safe. In his arms, the music playing, the smell of coffee and tobacco coming from his jacket, and the press of his lean and muscular body to hers, she felt genuinely happy.

The song ended. Taylor looked up into his eyes, smiling. And then, Taylor did something that shocked Gerard.

She kissed him.

Taylor's hand found it's way into Gerard's dark hair. Her other hand clutched at his leather jacket. She kissed him passionately.

Gerard was shocked when this girl kissed him. He felt her hand tangle in his raven locks, and felt her tugging on his jacket. He placed a hand on the small of her back, the other in between her shoulder blades. He felt her smile into the kiss. It grew more and more passionate until they were both out of breath. The two looked at each other, smiling, and Gerard lead her out of the club.

They made it out, and she leaned up against the wall. She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "I'm Taylor."

Gerard realized who it was. This girl, this mesmerizing beauty, was Taylor Swift. She was the girl who sat at home and played her guitar and dated teenage heartthrobs like Joe Jonas and Taylor Lautner. How could this innocent looking girl hide all of … this? All her gorgeous looks. Usually, she looked like a teenager. But tonight, she looked like a woman.

"Gerard." And it hit Taylor. This man, the one with the pained and beautiful eyes, was Gerard Way. She had danced with Gerard Way. She had kissed Gerard Way. What? She brushed it aside and kissed him again. Things grew more and more deep and passionate. Taylor was still leaning against the wall, Gerard leaning against her. She got her hand tangled in his hair again. He had wrapped his hands around her.

Gerard Way had found his escape.

Later that night, Taylor and Gerard had exchanged numbers and Gerard had dropped her off at her house. She kissed him goodnight and promised to call him soon. He made sure she was safely in her house before driving to his own home.

He changed into his pajamas and collapsed into bed. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 2:18 AM. Gerard was exhausted, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept running through images of Taylor, and then Lyn-Z and then Bandit.

It was 2 years earlier when his wife and baby were killed in a car crash. It was horrible, and there were still nights when Gerard woke up after terrible nightmares. He had loved his wife very much. He had loved his daughter more than anything. When he lost them, he didn't think he would ever be able to fall in love ever again.

When he met Taylor Swift however, all that changed.

Taylor was up, pacing back and forth in front of her bed. It was 2:18 AM, and she knew she needed to sleep. But no matter what she did, she couldn't. All she could focus on right now was Gerard.

He was gorgeous, no doubt about it. Taylor was pretty sure that she was in love with him. All she knew about him was his name, the fact that he sang for My Chemical Romance, and that he was amazing and beautiful and sweet, and perfect. She pulled out her laptop and opened up Google. She typed in "gerard way" and it came up with quite a few sites. She opened one and read through the biography. She went back to Google and read 3 more biographies, and then turned on YouTube. She listened to Helena. It was a pretty song and she liked it. Then she listened to Welcome To The Black Parade, I'm Not Okay (I Promise) and S.I.N.G She liked all of the songs. She saw a song called Disenchanted, so she figured she might as well listen.

As the song continued on, Taylor found herself in tears. That song was hauntingly beautiful. Taylor realized a lot of things were haunting about Gerard. His eyes, his touch, the feel of his lips pressed against hers. As the song continued on, Taylor continued to cry at the sound of it. There was one place in particular where she completely lost it though.

_So go, go away, just go, run away.  
_

_But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
_

_Go find another way, price you pay_

She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't help it. She bawled and bawled. Finally, at about 4:15, Taylor fell asleep to the sound of Gerard's voice.

Gerard had lain in bed, thinking for about an hour before he finally quit and grabbed his iPod. He turned shuffle on, and what he got was The Only Exception by Paramore. He listened to it, and couldn't help but smile. The next song that played was I Can't Wait by Runner Runner. That was his and Lyn-Z's song. It stung to listen to it, and by the time it was over, he could feel the warm tears sliding down his cheeks and soaking his pillow.

He cried for a while. It still hurt more than anything to think about his wife. She was everything that Gerard could have ever asked for and more. He didn't deserve her, no way. He rolled over onto his side, sniffed and wiped his eyes. He missed his wife and his baby. They were his world, and they were taken away too soon.

The song ended and a song he had only heard once or twice started playing. He wasn't even sure why it was on there. He didn't bother to skip it, and listened as the lyrics filled his mind.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered have we met_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

It was Taylor. When did he put this song on here? He had no idea. But whatever made him do it, he was grateful. He quickly put the song on repeat and fell asleep listening to Taylor's voice.

**qwertyuiop[]\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./ qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmik,ol.p;/['] GAH! I am very excited for this one. I have some stuff up my sleeves… Beware! Bwahaha! I'm so fridging pumped for this one, you have no idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

:) Hiya! I wanna say thanks to everyone who reads this, and all of my stuff. You guys are the best. I love getting feedback from you and finding out that you guys like what I write. It makes me feel all happy inside :) Seriously, I love it when my phone tells me I got a new email and it's a review. Makes my day. Every. Single. Time. :) So thanks for being awesome. You guys are the best! *hugs* I love you all :)

***End gooey love rant* **

I am very, very sorry about the lack of updates :( My internet got shot, and before that I was just feeling lazy. Or I had writers' block. Or I was busy. And I was on a two week Hawaiian vacation with my family, and then I turned around two days after and went on a weeklong camping trip with 246 other girls who live in my area for a church thing. Okay, so maybe I wasn't in Hawaii… but I did go camping. So, please, don't shoot me. I will cry. And if you shoot me, I will be dead. There is no Internet or fanfic updates in The Black Parade, friends. Well, to make up for it, I'm updating all my stories, and… drum roll please!

**I have almost two entire multi chapter stories done for you! I know, I'm amazing, hold the applause.**

**Okay, now seriously. Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it, because I like it. It is quite honestly my favorite fic I'm doing right now. :) Here you go!**

Taylor woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groped around for it furiously, half blind from adjusting to the early morning light filtering through the curtains. She finally found it and prayed it was who she thought it was.

"Hello?" She sounded overly eager. Awesome.

"Hi honey," her mom said. At least it wasn't Gerard. She had just made a fool of herself with that greeting. "What's going on? You sound excited. It's only 8, and that's not like you."

"Oh, nothing. Just in a good mood."

"What's his name?" Taylor smiled. Her mom knew her so well.

"Ever hear of Gerard Way?"

"Who?"

"My Chemical Romance. He's the singer." Her mom stayed quiet for a moment.

"He's… interesting." Taylor knew what was coming. "Isn't he a little… old for you honey?" This same conversation had been held once before, when Taylor dated Jake Gyllenhaal. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her mother only wanted her to be safe and taken care of.

"He's not that much older than me, mom." Taylor said, holding the phone with her shoulder as she got up and pulled her clothes out of her closet.

"How much older is he?" Taylor scrunched her face up. She wasn't sure.

"He's uh… I don't know. Hang on. Taylor opened Google again and typed in 'how old is gerard way'. Google told her that he had recently turned 35, which made him… 13 years older. "He's 35."

"Taylor… I don't like it. He's 13 years older than you, honey."

"Mom! I'm 22! I can date anyone I want to!"

"But isn't he some creepy drug addict or alcoholic or something?" Taylor remembered reading about that last night.

"Not anymore mom. He's been sober for-" Taylor quickly crunched the numbers on her fingers as she flopped backwards onto her bed. "Almost 8 years."

"Hmm…" There was no way Taylor was going to convince her mom of anything right now. She had a call on the other line, anyway.

"Hey, mom, sorry, I have an important call on the other line. I'll call you later. Love you, bye."

"Love you too."

Taylor hung up with her mom and glanced at who was calling. Abigail! Yay!

"Hey!"

"Hey Taylor!" The two girls greeted each other as only best friends can. "Wait- oh my gosh. Turn on TMZ, NOW."

"Good or bad?"

"You tell me." Taylor quickly grabbed the remote and turned on her television. She quickly put it on the correct channel and regretted it almost immediately.

"So, here we have country princess Taylor Swift _kissing_ Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. That's not something you'd expect from her! And Gerard, he's like 13 years older huh? This is worse than the time she dated Jake Gyllenhaal. And look, it gets better! She gets in his car and he drives her home! Looks to me like Tay's moved on from teen heartthrobs to older punk rockers. Guess she's trying to shed that good girl status of hers, huh?"

Taylor was so embarrassed.

"Tay, were you seriously-"

"Yes! I was, okay?!"

"That's… wow."

"I have to go." Taylor hung up, miserable. People were laughing at her. What's wrong with liking him? Nothing, right? And if it moves past liking him, then who cares? It's her life! Taylor cried into her pillow before turning on Disenchanted. It was her new favorite song, and she loved it. By the time it was over, Taylor had gained control of her tears and continued getting ready. She had a big recording day ahead of her, and she would be late if she didn't get moving.

Gerard woke up when the light filtering through the small open space in his heavy curtains finally hit his face and started annoying him.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He rolled out of bed and clunked over to his closet, dragging his feet and yawning. He pulled out a random shirt, a random pair of jeans, and ran a brush through his hair in record speed. His phone started ringing, and he rushed over, hoping that maybe it was Taylor and that he'd get an excuse to see her and talk to her.

But it wasn't. It was Mikey.

"Halloo?" Gerard yawned into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too. I suggest that you turn on your TV to TMZ, right now."

"Why?" Gerard yawned again and scratched his head.

"Because I said so." Mikey retorted lightly.

"Okay…" Gerard shuffled over to his television and turned it on, not wanting to walk 4 extra steps to the remote. It was already on TMZ.

"So, here we have country princess Taylor Swift _kissing_ Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. That's not something you'd expect from her! And Gerard, he's like 13 years older huh? This is worse than the time she dated Jake Gyllenhaal. And look, it gets better! She gets in his car and he drives her home! Looks to me like Tay's moved on from teen heartthrobs to older punk rockers. Guess she's trying to shed that good girl status of hers, huh?"

"Mikey, I'll call you back in a minute." Gerard was suddenly alert and full of dread. He hung up with Mikey and threw his phone on the bed.

"Great. Fantastic. Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful. Awesome. Peachy. I FRIGGIN' LOVE TMZ!" Gerard yelled at his goldfish, whose name was Nubbins. Gerard was mad. He really liked Taylor. This little clip was probably the end of his chances with her. And that stupid paparazzo, HE HID IN THE BUSH! THE BUSH! How low is that?

Gerard looked desperately at his phone. _Should I call her? If she saw it, she probably won't want to talk to me. But if she didn't, and I call her freaking out about it, she'll think I'm nuts. No, if she calls, she calls. It's not… I'll just call her later. Now, where's my coffee?_

Gerard stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He was determined to make coffee. Coffee will make him feel better. And if it doesn't… he'll drink more. He made his coffee and downed the dark brown and steaming liquid. It felt so good running down his throat. So, so good.

"Gods of coffee, I sing thee praises of goodwill and worship as a token of my gratitude to thee." He began singing to the tune of O, Christmas Tree as he walked to his car with another mugful of the delicious coffee. "Oh Coffee Gods, Oh Coffee Gods, how yummy is your coffee…" He got in his car and drove over to the Mikey's house. He knocked on Mikey's door before entering his brother's house.

"OI! MOIKAY! WHEREFORE ART THOU MOIKAY?!" He shouted as he went upstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen Gee. Stop yelling, remember what happened last time?" Gerard did. Alicia had punched him in the mouth. She thought he was being 'annoying'. Whatever. She was overreacting. Just because Gerard had been yelling for Mikey to come and look at this dog that could play pool that was on TV.

Gerard walked into the kitchen and not for the first time that morning, he smelled the most delicious beverage known to man. "Gee, do you want some coffee?"

Gerard nodded. Mikey handed him a ceramic mug with a picture of a cat on it. Mikey loved cats. Almost as much as he loved unicorns. Mikey loved unicorns A LOT, so that was really saying something. The two brothers chatted for a while about the new album that was coming out. They had a release party next week.

"So. Are you gonna go stag, or are you gonna get a date?" Gerard thought for a moment. Should he ask Taylor to come? Did she still want to see him after the… incident outside the club? He decided that he might as well try.

"I, uh, I might ask Taylor to come."

Mikey grinned. That's when Gerard knew he was either in big trouble, or about to be very happy.

"Yes. Yes you should. Now." Gerard sighed, smiled and pulled out his phone. He stepped outside so Mikey couldn't be loud and annoying in he background. He dialed Taylor's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" That sweet voice. Gerard lost all his suave, focused, planned out and genius thoughts.

"Dyawangotapartywime?" Smooth.

Taylor giggled. "If you asked if I wanted to go to a party with you, then yeah, I'd love to. When?"

"It's, uh, next… Wednesday. At, um, 6:00." He couldn't talk straight.

"Okay. That sounds great. What kind of party is it? I need to know how to dress."

"It's a release party for our new album. Just… casual. We aren't fancy people. I'll pick you up at 5:30. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Oh, Gerard? Thanks for taking me home last night."

"No problem. See ya later."

"Okay, bye!" Taylor hung up.

"I love you…" Gerard sighed into the phone.

So? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Was it stupid? Was it absolutely, positively the best story you've ever read in your entire life? :D I kid. But seriously, I would love to get reviews… They motivate me to post faster. :)

**Another thing! To my favorite Taylor Swift-fan-who-puts-up-with-my-crazy-fics-and-love-rants-about-Gerard-on-a-daily-basis: I love you :) You're amazing, and your fic makes me happy :) I get little butterflies when I think about Sirius/Daisies calling me babe. It's the greatest nickname in the world :) You have talent, not just in story writing, but in song writing too. You have a bright future ahead of you, and I will be right there to mooch money off of you when you reach it XD But seriously, I love you so franking much, you have no idea. Now, if you don't post something, I might have to come to your house and murder you in your sleep :)**

**Okay, I'm done now. Love you all, hope you are all happy, and I, uh- um- *hugs* BAII!**


	3. VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**Dear readers:**

Tis I, MCRDeathNoteLover, or as some of you know me, Maggie! I hope this finds you all well! I however, am extremely pissed! I let my... _angelic _younger siblings use my computer today, and when I came to use it this afternoon, my keyboard had been soaked with milk. This means that until I can get a new keyboard (with my luck in December) there will most likely be few to no updates :( How did I type this you ask? I used the on screen keyboard that is horrible and very, very slooooooooow. I also start school on the 28th of August, so updates will slow down even more D: I'm just as sad/pissed/annoyed/tfhdrgjgokffjttj as you are, I promise.

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

Maggie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I have some news! I'm going to be updating more regularly from now on! I got a new keyboard for my better computer, so I can actually work well on it instead of being all dumb :3 Haha. Well… it's been a while since I updated, so I'll (hopefully) have new chapters of everything up by the end of this week, including a chapter for Long Gone, because I had unofficially put that one on hiatus. Yup ^_^ My work is done for the season because in all honesty, who wants to play on a bounce house in the snow? No one. I didn't get the part in the musical… D: It's okay though, I decided I'm going to be doing no extracurricular activities this year so I can focus on writing and on schoolwork :) I hope you guys like my fanfiction, because I'm sacrificing a lot to write it.

On another note, I have a fanfiction that is currently unnamed because it was just in my head and I started writing it. It's about 15 chapters long right now, and they're fairly good size chapters, so I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. It's about a girl who's 18 and has a 3 year old, and the dad is Ray Toro. If I get 4 reviews saying you want to read it I'll post it :)

Also! Reviews really do help me be motivated. If I know you guys want to read more, it makes me want to write more. Even if it's an anon review and you hate it, I want to know what you guys think of my writing!

You guys are the best, I love each and every one of you *hugs* You make me so happy! I especially love it when you guys update your stories, wink wink. Ihope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this and all my other stories :)

Hearts ya!

Maggie


End file.
